We Will Be Young For Each Other
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: What if Robbie lied that the Littlizer 300 really exploded in 5 seconds? Which leaves Sportacus out of time to turn back to his real age. Now the super hero of LazyTown is a kid again, will this mean more drama? And most of all Sportacus and Stephanie start to feel something for each other, but how will the others in LazyTown take it? (Pairing: SportaSteph) Read & Review!
1. The Beginning Of It All

Right after Robbie Rotten said that the Littlizer 3000 was going to explode, 10 year old Sportacus knew he can get past Robbie before 10 seconds but what Sportacus didn't know was that it was really changed to 5 seconds.

"Catch!" Said young Sportacus then he throw an egg at Robbie but once Sportacus got past him the Littlizer started to smoke. So Sportacus quickly tried to turn it on but before he could the Littlizer 300 exploded.

"SPORTACUS!" Yelled everyone as they watched the screen being covered with smoke.

Once the smoke was gone everyone saw that Sportacus was still a kid. "What?" Young Sportacus asked himself then he turned to face Robbie, who was laughing. "See? I told you that you will never be big again, and now all of Lazy Town will be stuck with another little brat but mostly theres no hero to help!" Said Robbie as he grabbed Sportacus by the arm and a throw him out of Robbie's underground house.

When Sportacus was throw onto the ground all of the kids stared at him in shock that their own super hero, the one who can do anything, couldn't even get himself back to his real age, but the only childish thing Sportacus can do was cry.

_'No, this can't be, we were so close.'_ Stephanie thought to herself as she slowly walked up to the crying young Sportacus.

"S-Sportacus?" Was all Stephanie could say as she sat down next to him, for the first time ever Stephanie was really close to Sportacus, she almost felt like blushing.. No, Spotacus was her friend and always will be, nothin more, nothing less, just because Sportacus is now stuck as a kid doesn't mean Stephanie can just change her feelings for him.

_'Is Lazy Town really going to change?'_

* * *

**"Little Sportacus" was my fav episode of all times and as far as I can see no one has written a story if Sportacus couldn't turn himself back into a man, so here it is, next chapter will be coming soon and Is Lazy Town going to change now that their super hero is stuck as a 10 year old? Find out next time, so please review guys!**


	2. Feeling Something new

As the days past Sportacus was still a little upset that he couldn't turn himself back into he's real age, but he also knew that something like this doesn't happen everyday, and for some weird reason he has been feeling something for Stephanie and he kind of liked that feeling.

One day Sportacus saw Stephanie writing in her dairy, Sportacus blushed knowing that he could of bumped into her.

'Dear Dairy' Stephanie began writing. 'Ever sends Sportacus turned back into a 10 year old boy and the Littizer 3000 exploded before he could turn back, I've been feeling something funny inside, I tried to do everything I could, but I only feel it around Sportacus...' Then Stephanie stopped writing in her dairy and in front of her was Sportacus.

Stephanie was about to blush but she quickly tried to hid that feeling for one second. "Hey Sportacus!" Said Stephanie, trying to act like nothing has changed.

"Hi Stephanie." Was all Sportacus could say 'Why does it feel so weird being around Stephanie now that I'm a kid again?' Sportacus thought to himself, but he knew he didn't have the answer.

"Well, I better go and find the others, I promised I could show them my new dance moves, see ya Sportacus!" Said Stephanie as she lifted, Sportacus waved goodbye when she looked back then he signed.

"Maybe I should ask someone why I'm feeling like this around her." Sportacus said to himself then he went to see if someone can help this funny feeling.

* * *

**Sorry I have to stop here because I need to go to School now, but don't worry, I will get the next chapter up soon and can you asked why Stephanie and Sportacus feel funny around each other? XD well until the next time, I'm out! ~ Annabel.**


	3. The Truth

Meanwhile Stephanie was doing some of her dance moves but the kids can easily see something is bugging her. Then the music stopped, Stephanie looked at the others and saw that Trixie turned off the music.

"Guys what's wrong? Why turn off the music?" Asked the pink haired girl then "Pinky, can we have a talk?" Asked Trixie as she went somewhere away from the boys as Stephanie followed but once Trixie looked back she saw that the boys were going to follow too.

"a GIRL talk guys." She said then she continued to walk.

"But I thought she said that she wasn't a girl." Said Stingy but sadly, he didn't get a reply from Pixel and Ziggy.

* * *

When Stephanie and Trixie were away from the boys Trixie stopped walking and faced Stephanie. "Pinky, the boys and I realised something is wrong, what is it?" Trixie asked, Stephanie was surprised for what she just asked her, and although she and Trixie were best friends out of everyone she knew she still didn't think it was the best idea to tell anyone even if one of them had to be Trixie.

"Is it Sportacus?" Asked Trixie, Trixie saw the look in Stephanie's eyes when she said that. "What?! No way!" Was the only reply Trixie could get out of her pink friend.

"Steph, please? I promise I won't tell anyone, what's really going on?" Trixie also asked.

Stephanie didn't want to answer, but she knew that sometime she will have to tell someone. "Okay, but you promise not to tell anyone, even Sportacus? He is already worrying about what happened days ago." Said Stephanie and Trixie promised not to tell Sportacus or anyone else, but wondering why can't the others know?

Stephanie took a deep breath in "well, ever senses what happened to Sportacus, lately every time I'm close to him or talking to him my body starts to worm up, and my face always feels like blushing and I don't even know what to say to Sportacus anymore." Stephanie told Trixie, but all of this sound very familiar to Trixie then she smiled.

"That's how I felt when I was around the annoying head, Stingy, but soon I realised that, I kinda like him more then a friend.." Said Trixie as she blushed knowing that she finally told someone how she felt about Stingy.

Stephanie was a little surprised that Trixie had a crush on Stingy then she smiled, but what Trixie said went into Stephanie's mind.

"Well I got to go, see ya pinky." Then Trixie waved at her friend as she lifted but Stephanie still wondered '_Maybe.. I'm in love with Sportacus' she thought to herself._

* * *

Meanwhile Mayor Meanswell was working on his garden until he saw a flipping and jumping child, no other then Sportacus.

But what the Mayor realised was that Sportacus was going to fast "Sportaus, please slow down!" Cried the Mayor as Sportacus went past then he stopped and went back to the Mayor.

"I'm sorry Mayor..." Sportacus began but he was cut off by the Mayor.

"Don't worry about it Sportacus, but I have to ask, why were you going so fast? Just because your a child again doesn't mean you could go like that, what if you got hurt?" The Mayor asked in a worried voice. "Don't worry Mayor..." Sportacus began to say until once again he was cut of by the Mayor "but Sportacus, still, why were you going so fast?" The Mayor asked the boy super hero, but Sportacus got a little nervous to say but this got the Mayor thinking. "It's Stephanie, isn't it?" Asked the Mayor while Sportacus just looked at him with eyes full of shame "what?" He asked but he knew what the Mayor was trying to say.

"You and Stephanie have been really close senses she first came to LazyTown and everyday she would come back home telling me everything both you and Stephanie done together along with your friends, but lately she acts like she is one of those girls that happen to have a crush on someone close to them and gets all shy talking about it." Said the Mayor with a smile while Sportacus shyly smiles back. "But I need to ask, do you like my niece more than you used too?" Mayor Meanswell asked the young super hero as he waiting for him answer.

"I'm sorry Mayor, I won't see her if you don't want me to..." Sportacus begin but other time the Mayor cut him off. "Now why would I want you to do that? And besides I know how you feel, don't tell any body but I probably like Miss Busybody." The Mayor blushed as he heard what he said but just before Sportacus could say something... "Maybe" the Mayor added then he looked at his watch "oh no! I'm going to be late for a meeting! Goodbye Sportacus!" Said the Mayor as he disappeared but this got something in Sportacus' mind.

'_I have a crush on Stephanie?' _


	4. Plan Failed

After the talk with the Mayor, Sportacus didn't realised that someone from the shadows were listening, Robbie Rotten.

"So... Little Sportakook has a crush on that pink cheerleader, huh?" Robbie said to himself with an evil smile, then an idea hit him.

"THAT'S A PERFECT PLAN! If I capture that pink girl Sportakook will do whatever I say and than he can leave LazyTown FOREVER!" Said Robbie as he lifted to fined Stephanie.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting at a bench writing in her dairy until someone grabbed her, it was Robbie. "Let go! Help!" Yelled Stephanie, hoping that someone will come and save her. When Robbie heard her scream he quickly covered her mouth with his hand while looking around making sure no one was around then he dragged Stephanie to his lair but the whole way Stephanie was kicking him.

* * *

In Sportacus' airship he was about to do push-ups until his crystal chimed. "Someone's in trouble." Sportacus said in a worried voice, this was the first time ever scenes he turned into a kid that someone needed his help.

He climbed out of his airship then gasped as he saw who needed help.

It was Stephanie! And Robbie Rotten's got her, as quick as he can Sportacus did his moves and when he got to see where he was he was in front of Robbie and Stephanie.

"So my plan is going to work! I'm a genius!... And this time I meant it so don't think I'm not a good looking genius." Robbie said as he evilly looked at Stephanie then back to Sportacus.

"Let her go Robbie, she doesn't have anything you want." Said Sportacus as he put his hands on his hips like he usually does.

"Achy, she has your love, now will you please get out of my way." Robbie said as he had a cross look at the boy, but Sportacus didn't move.

"ROAR!" Said a voice behind Robbie and Stephanie while Robbie screamed like a little girl he let go of Stephanie and ran for his life **(If he even has one! XD) **but just before Stephanie fell to the ground Sportacus catched her just in time.

Stephanie and Sportacus just looked at each other for a few seconds until they heard laugher.

When they turned they saw Trixie, Ziggy, Stingy and Pixel. "HAHA! Did you see the look on his face?" Trixie asked in laugher "Dah? Who couldn't miss the best thing ever?" Asked Pixel still laughing "I'm guessing those two." Said Stingy as he pointed to Sportacus and Stephanie who were both still looking into each others eyes "...Thanks Sportacus..." Stephanie quietly said as Sportacus smiled then without a warning from their friends their faces got closer and closer and finally their lips meet.

* * *

**WOW! Even thought Sportacus and Stephanie are kids THEY KISSED! And now Robbie is going to try something more evil! Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up bye! **


	5. Can't Kiss You

Once Sportacus and Stephanie broke the kiss Sportacus soon realised what he just done and than he let go of Stephanie.

"I... I shouldn't have done that, I gotta go." Sportacus said as he turned the other way, but before Sportacus could even move Stephanie grabbed his hand.

"What are you talking about, Sportacus?" Asked Stephanie, wondering why he is now acting like he's done something wrong. Sportacus signed and faced Stephanie "I shouldn't have kissed you, Stephanie, I-I should go." Said Sportacus as he quickly lifted.

* * *

But once again Robbie was hiding and listening. "Wow, I didn't see that coming!" Said Robbie than a bird went past and pooped on his head.

"Or that." Robbie said to himself than another idea went into his head "Of course! If everyone in LazyTown, even the Mayor find out that little Sportakook and pinky kissed they will sure want that little blue brat to leave!" Said Robbie with one of his evil idea smirks than he leaved to go find the Mayor and tell him everything.

* * *

A few hours later Robbie finished telling the Mayor everything and leaved his office and shut the door. "Yes! Finally after all these years he will be GONE!" Said Robbie happily as he did one of his dances but than stopped as everyone was watching him "I meant to do that." He said as he glared at them for a second than started to walk off.

* * *

**Sorry this was a bit short, I'm just running out of some ideas for this story, if you like to I will love to hear some ideas from you please PM me or review in this chapter to send me ideas but I think you should mostly PM me, anyway please review guys.**


	6. Chloe Part One

A few weeks has past and no one really saw Sportacus and Stephanie much anymore. Sportacus was always busy in his airship.

And Stephanie always practicing her moves for the talented show that was coming to LazyTown.

But some adult's in LazyTown found out what happened between the two and warned the Mayor to keep an eye on them.

One day a young girl who looked little Sportacus' age came to LazyTown, she was wearing a purple sleeved dress that stopped to her knees with the number nine on her back, light blue stockings, light green eyes, with mouse brown coloured hair in a side ponytail and she was just beautiful.

Once the girl saw a young boy in blue she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's been along time, Sportacus, so you really are a kid again?" The girl in purple asked.

"Yeah, it's along story, Chloe." Said Sportacus returning the smile that she had on her face.

"Come on, I've been waiting for you to come down." Sportacus told Chloe as they started walking.

But out of a window at the mayor's place was a pink haired girl watching everything.

"Who is she?" Stephanie asked herself, now she knows why Sportacus hasn't been coming down to help her practice anymore, because he's been getting ready for this "Chloe" to come down, as far as Stephanie can see they get along really well and she only just came.

"He's forgotten me..."

* * *

**note: **sorry this was short, I'm just been busy with other stuff off Fanfiction and trying to do other stories as well as this, and this is only part one of what I'm going to do! If you know who she is and why she's here put it in a review, so bye for now! XD


End file.
